Bells
by Teslyn
Summary: Random, short, oneshots on the Bell Test. [Chapter 5]In which Arashi is a pervert who is disappoinated with his team.[R&R]
1. Sarutobi

**A/N:**

**This is just randomness about the "Bell Test" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Sarutobi-Sensei**

It was designed to test the skill of the genin – actually, it was really designed to test how well the genin could work together. In theory, if the thought of teamwork occurred to the would-be ninja, they just _might_ be able to take the bells from their jonin-sensei. Well, that was the theory.

What Sarutobi didn't take into account, he reflected as his students darted off, was the fact that his students were already being called Sannin – amazingly talented for their age, they were true geniuses (well, two of them were, at least).

As Jiraiya (the young fool) tried to attack him straight out. All he succeeded in doing was getting himself a front row seat (aka, listening while up to his neck in the ground) as Sarutobi shook his head, amused, and lectured the boy. Sulking, the kid disappeared after ten minutes of trying to free himself.

It was then that Orochimaru attacked. Due to his amazing skill, he managed to spar almost equally with Sarutobi (almost – plus it helped that the jonin had a terrible hangover because of time spent with, ahem, ladies). Five minutes after the battle had begun, Tsunade had swept in and swiped a bell. In his surprise (he had been focusing on the dark-haired student and had completely forgotten about the others) he left an opening that Orochimaru took advantage of.

He shouldn't have been surprised when Tsunade-hime and Orochimaru managed to get the bells on their own – without teamwork (kind of – he couldn't prove that Tsuande and Orochimaru had worked out a plan together, but he was willing to stake his life on the fact that Tsunade had just taken an opportunity).

He shouldn't have been surprised – but he was. Actually, the only thing he _wasn't_ surprised about was that Jiraiya didn't get a bell. There were only two, so naturally, the stupidest or the weakest wouldn't get a bell – and therefore would be tied to a post.

As Sarutobi watched the triumphant Orochimaru and Tsuande walk away with their bells, he turned to lecture Jiraiya, all shouts of "Untie me, _please_, and then I'll listen!" falling deaf on his ears.

**The End.**

Heh.

-Aes Sedai

--The next story will be Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya's views on the test.


	2. Sannin

**A/N;**

**Here goes :D**

**Sannin**

After confronting Sarutobi-sensei, getting buried up to his neck in the ground, being lectured, being taunted by Tsunade and getting scathing looks from Orochimaru while they ate and he was tied to a stump, Jiraiya decided that the bell test officially sucked. He was hungry, that flat-chested Tsunade had taunted him, Orochimaru had given him dirty, condescending looks, and Sarutobi-sensei lectured him in being more like Orochimaru. Oh, it had been made up for in part by the adventure the sensei and his worst student had had by the bathhouses (Sarutobi claimed he was merely testing Jiraiya's stealth skills, and Jiraiya that he was practicing them, but both of them knew the truth. Frankly, the woman who had caught them out of pure luck and chance didn't care about the reason -- they just wanted to get the Pervert and Pervert Jr. out of the ASAP!)

* * *

He thought the test would have been harder. He had only been forced to use one Katon jutsu because most of the battle was strictly taijutsu. He had not conferred with Tsunade, but the daughter of the First had swept in, taken a bell, and left Sarutobi… sensei shocked, leaving time for Orochimaru to get a bell. It was pathetic, really, that Jiraiya hadn't managed to get a bell. It wasn't like Orochimaru was sexist or anything, but really… _Tsunade-hime_ had gotten a bell over Jiraiya?

* * *

She had observed the short battle thoughtfully, awed and amazed by Orochimaru's skills. When Sarutobi was completely focused on the battle, it had been as easy as taking candy from a baby – all she really had to do was jump down, take a bell, and scat. Of course, she had left Sarutobi open so that Orochimaru had gotten a bell – the angle at which she had attacked left Sarutobi twisted, and somewhat off balance for a second – which was all Orochimaru had needed. Tsunade considered it a fair trade. Each of them had gotten a bell. Jiraiya hadn't. Life was good.

**The end.**

**--Aes Sedai.**

**Heh :D Next one, Jiraiya training Arashi and his teammates. **


	3. Jiraiya

**A/N: **

**Hehe… Jiraiya!!!**

**Jiraiya-sama**

"Jiraiya-sama! Do we pass?" The three devilish children grinned at him. The blonde actually had the nerve to poke him with a stick. Jiraiya glared at him.

"Argh… Arashi, when I- umph!" Jiraiya was cut off as he grunted. Arashi had given him an extra hard poke.

Jiraiya had never liked the bell test, but it was a good test when one was looking for teamwork which Sarutobi-sensei had beaten into Jiraiya's genin team. Literally (not that it worked. I mean, look at where the Snake-guy is now... trying to destroy Konoha!) The theory behind it, Sarutobi had explained, was that three genin might actually be able to overpower their jonin-sensei (when he was only half-paying attention) _if_ they used teamwork.

Unfortunately for Jiraiya… he had his 'weakness' _and_ his team of brats had seamless teamwork.

It had started off just like Sarutobi-sensei had started off with.

"Oh… and you might not want to eat breakfast. You'll puke."

Unfortunately, the children had seen past this and realized that he said **might** and it _wasn't_ a command. And that's where things went wrong (plus, Jiraiya just sucked at teaching/handling little kids.)

Jiraiya had lost a big advantage; the brats weren't hungry, nor were they fooled by the two bells.

"Begin!" Jiraiya had called, and all three had sped of in different directions. The first step in making the pervert believe that they lacked teamwork. What Jiraiya didn't know was that two of them had looped around to meet up with the third.

Unfortunately for the Ero-sannin, an extraordinarily pretty girl was on the team. Her name was Yumi. Jiraiya loved the name Yumi (actually, he loved the girl's curves, but it's same thing, right?)

The damn girl had seduced him. She had called his name in a soft, singsong voice that sounded of very pretty bells. While he had been ogling at the girl, Arashi and Sakai had snuck up and stolen the bells. Arashi had delt a swift, _hard_ blow to the back of Jiraiya's head, and when the Sannin had come too, his students were on the grass, rolling around and laughing.

They had turned the damn test against him and tied _him_ to the post. Damn kids! Why the hell had he even agreed to take on a team! Of course, this whole incident had only served to a) pass the brats and b) reinforce Jiraiya's passionate feeling about the thing – it really, really, _really_ sucked.

**The end.**

**-Aes Sedai**

**Next one… Review and tell me. Would you like one of Arashi, Yumi (just made up) and Sakai (also just made up)'s views, or go straight onto Arashi with Kakshi, Rin and Obito?**


	4. Arashi&Co

**A/N:**

**Thanks to Starr who reviewed and resparked my interest in this particular story.**

**Arashi & Co.**

'Hm… I think I'll take the risk of puking, rather than starving.' Arashi had thought as he walked with his teammates-to-be. Because, of course, he knew he _would_ pass the exam. What he didn't know was that his thought was being echoed by Yumi and Sakai. So he told them his idea. They had laughed and agreed that their sensei was just trying to fake them out. Which had brought them to the topic of their sensei. The guy was one of the Legendary Sannin, so he'd defiantly come up with some grueling exam, so the three genin parted ways to rest (and Arashi to strip some innocent store of it's instant ramen.)

* * *

When Sakai noted the two bells, he exchanged glances with Arashi and Yumi. The loudmouth of a blond jerked his head from side to side. Jiraiya-sensei had taken it for shocked disbelief. In truth, it had been silent communication. Arashi and Sakai would loop around and meet up with Yumi. So, when Jiraya-sensei had barked, "Begin!" the three had darted off. 'I could have _sworn_ I heard Jiraiya-sensei wish he was watching the ladies at the baths rather than here giving us a test. And he's supposed to be a Sannin!,' Sakai thought, puzzled.

* * *

Yumi had initially felt disgusted, amused, and utterly annoyed that _she_ was the one who had to seduce the Perverted Sensei. Of course, it was the most logical choice. What were Arashi-kun and Sakai-kun going to do, dress up as women with wigs and water balloons? No, that would be _really_ stupid, so the boys subjected their only female teammate to Jiraiya's dirty, wandering eyes (and that's worse than a wandering kunai that just happens to be aiming for your throat.) Her emotions had quickly changed to disgust as Jiraiya-sensei had flushed, and tried to woo her. She couldn't have been happier when Arashi hit him over the back of the head with a kunai.

* * *

The three genin stared up at Jiraiya, all of them sharing amused looks and Yumi went so far as to giggle. Arashi went further. After rummaging around in the underbrush, he had come up with a little stick and had begun to poke Jiraiya-sensei, while asking if they had passed. In five chaotic moments, Sakai and Yumi found themselves tied to the same stump, and Arashi found himself in the middle of enraged, naked ladies.

Needless to say, Arashi joined not only the ranks of genin, but the ranks of perverted Konoha shinobi, gathering many bruises and lumps as well as an eyeful of pleasure.

**A/N:**

**Yay!**

**Next up:**

**Arashi and his genin!**

**--Aes Sedai**


	5. Arashi Sensei

**A/N:**

**Permission to kill me for failing to update granted.**

**Sorry, all, I just haven't had much interest in writing.**

**Yeah, I know it's short. Really short. **

**Arashi-sensei.**

It was while he was glaring at Kakashi (currently tied to the post), Obito, and Rin did he realize that – for the first time – the Bell Test had failed genin. After all, two of the three Sannin had gotten bells (and passed, though not quite the way Sarutobi wanted them to) – and Arashi and his teammates had proved to be more than a match for Jiraiya-sensei (though their methods were unorthodox).

Which made the current situation slightly disappointing for Arashi. His three genin had completely fallen for the trap.

Kakashi was too aloof – the mission before the teammates, an attitude he had developed after his father's 'disgrace'. (In truth, Arashi applauded the man. Everyone else…? Well they could go to hell.)

Obito had been all to willing to work with the others - in the beginning, at least – loud and annoying, the kid annoyed Kakashi. The result? Hatake refused to work with the Uchiha, and that had been the end of that. The Uchiha had spent the rest of the time sulking instead of trying to team up with Rin.

Rin was the clear winner. She was prepared to work through Obito's annoying-ness and Hatake's cold air, to get to the goal. Being a sensible girl (who was actually quite pretty, thought a little young for the perv- ahem, Arashi's tastes) she has managed to come to the heart of the test- Teamwork.

And this is exactly what Arashi told his team.

Kakashi glared. Obito pouted and yelled "I do _not_ sulk!" . Rin flung a kunai at Arashi and tackled him, all the while screeching "PERVERT!"

**A/N:**

**Yeahs. Its done:D **

**-Aes Sedai **


End file.
